


Пустой дом

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ-team 18 место на ЗФБ-2014 [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гномки любят один раз в жизни... Если не считать любовь к сыновьям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустой дом

Название: Пустой дом  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: agua-tofana  
Размер: мини (1630 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Торин/Дис, Кили/Дис  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP, ангст  
Рейтинг: NC-17 Kink!  
Предупреждения: Инцест!  
Краткое содержание: Гномки любят один раз в жизни... Если не считать любовь к сыновьям.

Когда Дис открыла глаза, другая половина постели была ещё тёплой, но дом уже опустел, будто никогда в нём не звучали ни детский смех, ни топот маленьких ножек. Больше не было с нею маленьких сыночков. Уже давно они стали выше её ростом, вытянулись и возмужали, но Дис до сих пор тяжело было в это поверить. Кили и Фили были здесь ещё вчера, безмятежно обсуждали свой поход за кружкой пива, а сегодня нет их. Торин увёл обоих на верную смерть.

Дис всегда была готова отдать Фили своему брату, даже гордилась тем, что старший сын унаследует престол. А Кили, младшенького, собиралась оставить себе. Слишком любила его, слишком берегла. Он был похож как две капли воды на неё саму и на Торина, будто их непрерывное продолжение, средоточие рода Дурина. Докажи, что ты взрослый гном, докажи, что ты мужчина, а до тех пор не пущу, кричала она, пока сын не заткнул ей рот таким образом, что Дис пробрало до самых пяток. Настолько она этого не ожидала — и ожидала. Поцелуя от своего сына. Младшего сына. Любимого.

Она всегда сомневалась насчёт Кили. Он был зачат в неделю, в начале которой Дис провожала мужа в военный поход, а в конце — хоронила, и, если верить повитухам, зачатие в конце недели было более вероятно. Поэтому Дис никому не рассказала, что не доносила Кили на целый месяц. Лишние подозрения ей были ни к чему.

В конце той роковой недели брат принёс ей дурную весть. Дис давно смирилась с тем, что имя её мужа не войдёт в историю — он был из зажиточной купеческой семьи, их поженили совсем юными, потому что нужно было срочно выплачивать долги, а карман потомков Дурина опустел. Дис не стала роптать, как поступила бы на её месте любая другая гномка, чей отец попытался бы решить её судьбу, а переступила через себя, смирилась, выполнила свой долг. Она всё-таки была из королевского рода. Она не должна была думать о себе.

Это был первый поход, в который он отправился — Дис тогда отчитывала мужа за то, что он толком меч держать не научился, а самолюбие потешить уже захотел. Докажи, что ты взрослый гном, докажи, что ты мужчина, а до тех пор не пущу, кричала Дис, но муж, как и Фили, хорошо умел пропускать её слова мимо ушей. Не попрощавшись, он ушёл с отрядом охранять горные выработки, там и сгинул. Торин передал его предсмертные слова: «Я всего лишь хотел заслужить право быть названным в числе прославленных воинов твоего рода». Не заслужил, прибавил Торин. У Дис звенело в ушах, и она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что так и не успела познакомиться со своим мужем.

Торин нырнул в её натопленный дом из холодной сырой осени, источая аромат свежести и дождя. Надраенный до блеска пол был теперь весь в мокрых следах сапог. Дис стащила их с Торина, поморщилась от запаха — вот что значит нет жены! — и насильно отправила мыться. Только выдав Торину полотенце и исподнее покойного, устроив стирку, вымыв полы и проверив, крепко ли спит Фили, Дис позволила себе сесть за обеденный стол и задаться вопросом: почему, получив известие о смерти мужа, она просто встала на колени и принялась снимать с Торина сапоги? Ответила ли она что-нибудь брату? Навернулись ли на глаза слёзы? Дис уже не могла вспомнить, как будто давно знала, что муж мёртв, и успела смириться с этим.

— Ты найдёшь мне нового богатого мужа? — спросила она, услышав шаги за спиной.

Тонкая белая ткань чужой пижамы натянулась на Торине и выглядела неприлично прозрачной. Он подошёл и положил ладонь сестре на макушку. 

— Только если ты попросишь. Одного наследника нам будет достаточно.

Дис закрыла глаза. Ей захотелось на миг иметь много-много наследников, не для престола — для себя. Сыновей, которых она могла бы ни с кем не делить. Торин будто услышал её мысли, наклонился, и Дис почувствовала его губы на своём холодном лбу, на висках, на щеках, будто Торин собирался осушить все слёзы, которые она изо всех сил пыталась сдержать — и не сдержала. Солёная капля скользнула по щеке, обогнула нос, обожгла уголок рта — и там губы Торина наконец нашли её.

Дис оставалось только слегка повернуть голову, чтобы отрезать себе путь назад, и она сделала это без раздумий. Наутро Торин извинялся, обещая, что ничего подобного больше не повторится, ведь он просто пытался её утешить, а она первая начала… Он был упрям, он сдержал своё обещание, хотя Дис и клялась ему, что теперь не сможет лечь с другим мужем, хотя Торин и уверял её в том же самом. И не приходил.

Кили рос и с каждым днём становился всё больше похож на Торина. На Дис, конечно, тоже, но она видела в каждой его черте отражение брата всякий раз, когда смотрела на него. А смотрела она на Кили постоянно. Когда Дис наблюдала в окно, как бы сорванцы не набедокурили, играя во дворе, первой её внимание неизменно притягивала растрёпанная тёмная макушка. Когда братья возвращались со своей первой охоты на орков, именно гнома с луком за спиной она старательно выискивала на горизонте. Сыновья были единственной отрадой Дис, и к тому моменту, когда они вдохновились идеей идти к Одинокой горе, она успела придумать тысячи оправданий тому, почему любит Кили больше. 

Она высказала их все, когда Фили вышел — он делал так всегда, когда Кили и Дис начинали орать друг на друга. Сам он не смел кричать на мать, да и вообще в отношении младшего брата был с нею солидарен. Род Дурина не должен прерваться из-за мальчишеской бравады. Он уже крепко спал, когда крики сменились влажными звуками поцелуев, когда Дис не смогла выпустить младшего сына из своих объятий, когда не смогла его оттолкнуть, как и Торина когда-то. Когда хлопнула дверь в её спальню, когда скрипнула кровать. Когда Кили толкнулся в лоно, которое его породило, и не смог сдержать стон. Фили проспал до утра, до тех пор, пока брат не растолкал его, и они не отправились в дорогу.

Кили сказал ему, что мать проплакала всю ночь и только что уснула, что не нужно будить её. Он уже попрощался — не только за них двоих, но и за дядю. Фили показалось, что брат тоже плакал — глаза у него были красные, а губы припухшие, тёмные, — но не решился поддеть его. Всё-таки мать они могли больше никогда не увидеть.

Дис спала крепко. Кили оказался совсем не таким, как Торин. Сыну была присуща неутомимость молодости, и лишь через несколько часов он оставил её обессиленной и пьяной от счастья и горя одновременно. Кили сел на кровати и стал одеваться, немного неуклюже, сонно. Дис любовалась его блестящей от пота спиной: более узкой, чем у Торина, но тем внушительнее смотрелись прямые плечи сына и его мускулистые руки. Смешливый и беспечный, он не пережил того, что выпало на долю им с Торином, он ещё не знал ни одной потери. Дис хотела, чтобы так оставалось всегда. 

Но вот сын наклонился над ней, совсем взрослый — в его возрасте Дис уже была обручена, — и она не могла отшлёпать его, наказать, поставить в угол. Он больше не был в её власти. Дис сделала бы что угодно, чтобы удержать его, но когда она снова потянулась к его губам, Кили отстранился и легонько чмокнул её в лоб. 

— Останься, — попросила она сына.  
— Не могу. Я должен быть рядом с Торином. Ты знаешь, почему, мама.

Дис вздрогнула и натянула простыню под самый подбородок. 

— Когда я тебя поцеловал, а ты не удивилась, — продолжил Кили, — я всё понял. Наверное, в глубине души я всегда это знал. Как ты смотрела на него, как ты смотрела на меня. Почему так не хотела меня отпускать.

— Я и не собираюсь отпускать тебя. 

— У тебя просто давно не было мужчины, мама, а я не твой муж, я хочу жить собственной жизнью. Ты ещё можешь зачать сыновей. Можешь быть счастлива.

— Подумай о своём счастье! О своих сыновьях! Неужели ради глупой мечты Торина ты готов лишить себя будущего? — Дис дёрнула сына за пояс, он снова упал на постель и, кажется, прекратил попытки одеться и уйти.

— Разве ты не сделала для него то же самое, мама? Совет гномов вряд ли его поддержит. Если его оставит ещё и… — Кили запнулся. Он не знал, кем теперь себя считать, племянником или сыном. — В общем, я никогда не прощу себе, если его оставлю. Не смогу думать о счастье, зная, что отсиживался дома, пока мой король сражался за Эребор. Ты должна понять меня! Должна отпустить!

О, если бы он знал, что мать больше не чувствует за собой права удерживать его, что это её судьба теперь зависит от одного слова Кили, от его окончательного решения! Дис тяжело вздохнула и положила голову сыну на грудь. Он приобнял её, зарылся носом в растрепавшиеся волосы, такие же тёмные и густые, как и у него самого. Это казалось естественным, будто именно такими Ауле и выточил их из камня. 

— Ах, если бы твои слова могли облегчить мои страдания! Но они только сделали ещё больнее…

— Прости, прости, прости меня… — зашептал Кили. Его тёплое дыхание возле уха снова растревожило внутри Дис сосущую пустоту, которая, как ей казалось, этой ночью была переполнена, но за годы одиночества, видно, разрослась и стала неутолимой. Дис снова хотела ощущать кожей горячие влажные поцелуи, колкую щетину и загрубевшие ладони с мозолями от лука. Хотела снова пожирать глазами сильное тело Кили, его могучие плечи и волосы в ямке между ключицами, на руках, груди, животе, в паху, жёсткие, как у Торина. Его пальцы, которые опустятся на её колени и властно рванут их в стороны. Его губы, которые прикусят мочку её уха и спустятся ниже, к груди, выкормившей его. Кили жадно втянет в рот сосок, как делал это, будучи младенцем, поиграет с ним языком, а потом поднимет на мать одурманенный похотью взгляд. Дис хотела снова смотреть в глаза Кили, удлинённые, тёмные — в них всегда была искорка озорства. Глаза сын унаследовал от неё. Дис хотела снова ощутить Кили в себе, чтобы он брал её, чтобы рывком отбрасывал назад липнущие ко лбу волосы, чтобы облизывал пересыхающие губы и сладко стонал. Она хотела раствориться в доме Дурина и навечно заточить его безрассудных сыновей внутри, между своих ног. Почему, почему, почему она не могла?

Так, прижимаясь к Кили, Дис и уснула глубоко и крепко — чтобы проснуться в пустом доме.


End file.
